In their eyes
by We Fight-We Love
Summary: Collection of short stories, with songs. The main theme is the feelings of Shepard's teammates, towards their eyes. The chapters can be read separately I write them as oneshot , but at the end, they will form a complete tale. Story n 2 is here ! How Jack can handle the death of the first family she ever had ? Answer is in her Dark Eyes.
1. Blue Eyes

**First story I've written for this project, which didn't fit so much with the music (sorry for that); the plot is a little bit darker than what I've expected****, but I still like it.**_  
_

**Focus : Liara's heart, with James and Shepard as protagonist  
Place & Time : Just after Mars  
Song : Mika, Blue Eyes  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Your heart is broken,  
To your surprise.  
You're sick of crying,  
For blue eyes._

* * *

"Is everything ok?"

James slowly get into the room where the asari was training. The hall was empty of people, but filled with some remains of iron, as she threw biotic balls all over it. She acted like she hadn't seen him, and kept on training.

The lieutenant has known her for a few hours, but he could perfectly assure that she was angry. And not just a little bit.

He repeated his question, louder this time. "Did something happen?"

Liara's singularity ended, and crates fell loudly on the ground. The doctor's eyes became normal again as she walked towards him.

"So you're that crazy soldier Shepard told me about. James Vega, right ? I know your name, you know mine. And you helped us with the Dr Core. But it doesn't mean we are friends. Don't forget that."

Scary. She was so kind and pleasant with the Commander, like a child who just had a present, and James felt like he was the bad guy who was stealing it from her. Must have her period to be so sensitive. Does asari have it?

"Hey, calm down miss, I'm not here to argue. You seemed a little bit depressed when Lola left the ship this morning and I just…"

"What did you say? How did you call her?"

Oh my. She was angrier now. Women and their biological clock. Stupid guy.

"Lola. It's a nickname for Shepard."

She glared at him. "No really? Don't treat me like a fool. How dare you called the Commander like that? She's your superior! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm just a soldier, ma'am."

"Exactly. Don't forget that. You mustn't be… Well, I just can't understand why she chose you. At least, Kaidan wasn't so…Rude."

Major Alenko? Why was she talking about him? "You have something against that guy?"

Liara hesitated. "That's not… It has nothing to do with you."

"C'mon Octopussy, even if we're not friend, we are teammates. And I don't like the Major too, so if you have some creepy secret about him…"

"Wait. How did you just dub me?"

"What, you don't know James Bond? It's so classical!"

"Is that a friend of yours?"

Just by looking at her face, he could know that she was serious. He burst into laugher so hard that the doctor knit her brows, with irritation in the look.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, it doesn't matter. But you didn't even answer my first question. Is everything alright?"

Octopussy turned her back, taking a piece of iron in her small blue hand. It has flown for a few seconds before she busted it with her biotics. Her voice was trembling.

"I told you. It was nothing."

"Sorry miss, but I don't trust you for a second. It's not good for you to be so tense. If you want, I can talk to Lola about…"

She nearly screamed. "No!"

At the moment, he tough the little child was back again. Lovely, fragile, breakable. So he was right, it was Shepard's fault. But how exactly?

"It's because of her, that you were crying?"

Her pupils were suddenly dilated by shame, and fear.

"I wasn't…"

"Sorry Dr Tsoni, but I saw you. That's why I'd entered the room."

"You spied on me?"

"I didn't!"

"Liar! It's creepy."

"Are you kidding? Who was threatening by about ten crates of iron in the air? You can't imagine how scary it was for my heart."

A slight noise interrupted his tirade.

A roar of laugher came from her mouth, and it was a very nice sound to hear.

James gently smiled back at her. "I'm glad. You're scaring me, but I'm happy I made you laugh."

She grinned back at him. "Stupid little boy. You maybe have won a battle, but not the war"

"If you say so! But…You're not going to tell me, right?

"I'm not."

"Ok, Octopussy, it's your choice. But if you feel like you're going to cry again, come to see me. We'll have a good time together."

"It would be great. But I can't. I'm not as simple-minded as you."

"You can change that."

"I gave up a long time ago. There's nothing more to do. "

Liara left him there, encircle by scraps. When she closed the door, and faced him for the last time, he saw one and only one tear on her beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

_So tired of living.  
Misunderstood.  
Think hard woman,  
I think you should._

* * *

"Here you are. Come here!"

James shouted at her as she was making her way in the hall. Liara stopped herself, and came to him with a gentle smile, ever if her mind was miles away. She sat at the little bar in the mess, where her teammate was doing some cooking.

"Hey, Octopussy. How are you? Wanna have a taste?"

James tendered the spoon. Liara took it, firstly suspicious about what she was eating.

"I can't say it's not tasty, but what is it exactly?"

"I've tried to recreate one of my grandma dishes, but I couldn't find the ingredients I wanted. So it's a recipe with the eggs I've found, and some seasoning."

"So you don't even know what we are eating?"

He gave her a big and frankly smile. "Exactly!"

But the doctor kept on eating, even if she started to have a guess of the origin of the eggs. She has never tough she would eat such an animal like this. It was probably better not to tell it origin to James. Liara didn't want to spoil his spirit. And the taste wasn't so bad.

He ate up his plate with a joyful face. She didn't understand him. How could he be so eager all the time?

"You're really enjoying yourself, right?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

His brown eyes met her owns deep blue.

"I don't. I'm tired of everything. War, death, despair."

A glass in the hand, his chain of soldier in the other, he took a deep breath. His voice suddenly became serious as he stared at her.

"Stop mourning. It's the same for everyone. My planet is on fire. I don't know if my family is alive. And I hate myself to be so powerless. That's why I had a fight with Lola this morning. And she's right. We can't let it go now."

She took a glass and drank it bottoms up. Who did he think he was to lecture her like that?

"Shepard is amazing to convince people. She can make you admit anything she wants. She's also the best liar I've ever known."

James grinned at her, irritated by her comment. "You're really strange. The more I talk to you, the more I think you hate the Commander. When you speak about her, you become so…Bitter. Is that because of your mother?"

Liara's self-confidence disappeared in an instant. Bitter. She was bitter, like a damn teenager who didn't get what he wants. So she complains, and acts stupid. It was her fault. Not Shepard's one.

"No. She did the right think with Benezia. And thanks to Shepard, I was able to be with my mother during the...End. She did everything she could for us. But…"

"But ?"

"Sometimes, I wish I have died this day, with her. Everything would have been easier."

Liara had tough he would react, and raise his voice, and argue with her. But he didn't do anything like that. He just replied, like he understood perfectly how she felt.

"I understand what you're saying. I know this feeling more than you think. Life hadn't been kind with me, but it's the only thing I have. So do you."

"No. We're not the same at all. I told you, I am not wedded to life anymore. Despite, nobody needs me here."

"You know it's false. You're Shepard's friend. She cares about you."

"Wrong. She needs the Crucible. Not me personally. Now that we have the plan, I'm useless."

"Why are you saying such things like this? You're our teammate. Our friend, remember? You just can't… Ah, you put me on edge. Liara, you're more than a brain. Even if it's the brain of a genius, and a protheans' specialist."

Liara chuckled. It was the first time he used her name.

She put her plate in the sink, and took her way to the room. "You're right. I'm much more than that. But are you sure you know who I really am?"

"Me? I don't. But Lola does. She talked a lot about you when we were in Vancouver. You're special to her."

A melancholic smile appeared on her face.

"I know that. But she doesn't need me like the way I do."

* * *

_Come, sorrow is so peculiar,  
It comes in a day, then it'll never leave you.  
You take a pill, wonder if it will fix you.  
They wonder why sorrow has never left you._

* * *

Nearly 3 o'clock in the morning. He just couldn't sleep.

When Shepard came back from the hospital, she seemed so upset and tired that he didn't find the bravery to talk to her. Despite, he was worrying about the asari scientist. She was an adult, 109 years were strong enough to gain some maturity, but also so childish in her manners. A bit too impulsive. And it wasn't implausible that she does something very stupid, which would have consequences for all the crew.

Shit. He was too concern to rest right now.

James put a shirt on, and left the room he was sharing with Cortez. The man was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't have to pay attention to the noise.

At this hour, the mess was always empty, and this night wasn't an exception. He opened the shelves in the kitchen space, without conviction. He wasn't there by hungriness, but eat would occupy him. A faint noise interrupted him in his task. It made him notice that the infirmary was still lit. Chakwas was still awake? Great. He could ask her something against his insomnia.

But what he found wasn't the doctor. Not the one he was searching, in case.

"Octopussy? What're you doing?"

She put her hands behind her back, but not enough quickly.

"What's this?"

"Nothing."

"Liara…Don't treat me like a fool. I know you're hiding something in your back. Give it to me."

She straightened and frowned at him. "You don't have the right to give me orders."

"It's not an order. I'm giving you an advice. I can help you."

"No you can't. Stop thinking you're a superhero."

"That's not what I'm doing. I'm pretty sure that what you're caring is a box of pill, and I know how it can be dangerous in some hands."

Her biotic flared for a second, and her eyes became fluorescent. "Shut up. You don't know what I had to endure in the past. You know nothing."

"You're right. But my father is a junkie, and I know how addiction can change people."

She gazed at the ground, thinking about her options. With a hesitant movement, she gave him the entire box of pill.

Oh God. The box was nearly empty.

"Liara. You're already a junkie, right? Please, tell me you weren't trying to commit suicide."

She gasped when she heard the last word.

Shit. Fucking shit.

"I wasn't. I promise. I seriously tough about it, but I'm not even strong to do that. This…Thing, I feel, is my burden. I have to live with it for the rest of my life. That's why I wanted to get high. Some nights, it's too hard. That's why I want to forget, even if it's just for a few hours."

It wasn't a request, it was an entreaty.

"What did she do to drag you down that deep?"

"Nothing. She's herself, as usual. I should be happy, she views me as her best friend, and she trusts me more than anyone else. But she… I don't want to think about that. Give me my pill, please. Only one."

"I can't do that."

Her face made him seriously hesitate, but his father's voice in his head dissuaded him faster than his pity for her.

"That's because you didn't hear her words. Go and ask her. You'll see how she tore all my hopes, without…" She sighted. "I can't even hate her. That's the worst."

She took another box in the shelf, and swallowed her beloved pills.

"You're going to hurt yourself. You perfectly know how it'll end. I told you I understand how you feel. Let me help you."

"Just because you love her doesn't mean we're the same."

This news hit him like a ton of bricks. She knew.

"How? And since when?"

"You're as unassuming as a bull in a china shop. It was obvious, since I have seen how you stared at her."

"If you know how I feel, why are you rejecting my hand, again and again?"

"When will you understand that we're different? You can't imagine what I would be able to do just to have a tiny piece of your luck."

In a slow motion, he tired to touch her arm, but she moved it before he could reach her.

Liara's voice was full of this awful teenagers' bitterness. "Don't. You didn't see her eyes. You don't know her like I do. You don't know what is in her heart."

"Stop acting like a medium! You will never have a chance if you don't try!"

"Shut up. You know nothing. Just go and talk to your Lola, and leave me in my pain."

* * *

_I'm talkin' bout blue eyes, blue eyes.  
What's the matter, matter?  
Blue eyes, blue eyes.  
What's the matter, matter?_

* * *

"Lola, what do you think of Octopussy?

"Octo what?"

"Let it pass. What is Liara for you?"

"That's her surname? I don't think she would like it if she knows what is it real meaning. Why this question?"

"Just to know."

"Liara… I'm sure about one thing. She has the best beautiful blue eyes in the world!"

James laughed with her. "You're right. They are like the big blue ocean on Earth. But it's hard to understand what they are hiding. Is she a close friend to you?"

"Yes, without a doubt. One of my best friends. She has never left me, not even once, always doing her best to protect me. That girl…"

She smiled, looking at the horizon, as she remained some memories.

"You really like her."

That wasn't a question, just findings.

"Of course I do."

* * *

_So blind, so blind.  
What's the matter, matter?  
Blue eyes, blue eyes.  
What's the matter with you?_

* * *

"Shepard!"

She turned her head. "Yes, James? Again."

"Sorry to disturb. I asked you about Liara earlier and…"

"I remember. What's up?"

"It's not important but… In your mind, what does she think about you?"

"You mean…Liara? Dunno. I know she cares for me a lot, and so do I. And…I hope she sees me as her sister. I'll always be there for her. And she'll do the same. That's all."

"I get it. But are you sure she's alright right now?"

"Why won't she? She's not as weak as you think. She has been shaken by what happened to Kaidan on Mars, but I saw him a few days ago, and even if he was still asleep, he will be fine. I ask her to come with me to see him today, but she said no. I think she's worrying a lot."

"You think she's in love wit him?"

"Not at all. We have known each others for years, that's why she's affected. And see someone close to you in a hospital bed is not funny at all."

James tried to suppress the memory of his own mother in the hospital. Because he knew how Shepard was wrong about her dear friend.

"I see. But, you never think of her as… A possible lover?"

Her eyebrow shot up, like he was talking nonsense.

"You think that too? How funny. Let me explain. Kaidan told me exactly the same thing, hmm… Four or three years ago now."

"And what did you reply?"

"You can't have a guess? I said no, of course. I told you, she's the little sister I never had. Just think of her as a lover is…Weird."

He got it. He was finally able to understand Liara's pain. He understood everything. Shepard used the word "weird", like if just imagine it was disgusting. Without realizing it, the Commander had been so cruel in her words that she made darkness appeared in her "sister's" heart. A deep and indelible scar.

"Thanks Shepard, that's all I wanted to know."

"No problem. But… Can you tell me why? Are you interested on her?"

Shepard's voice was neutral, but something he couldn't read was hiding in her eyes.

"Why, you're jealous?"

She chuckled. "Maybe yes, maybe no."

"Does that mean I have a chance?"

"I don't know yet. I have to make up something first."

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it was hurting him. "Don't worry Lola, sometimes I know how to be patient."

"Really? I don't trust you at all, Mr Vega. But I will make it sure that it won't take too long. I've never been unhurried too. So, I have to go now, Kaidan is probably awake. See you later."

It was that. This feeling of jealousy Liara must have felt every time she called the Major by his name. And that's why at first she didn't like him. He was her rival. But he had much more chance than her.

"Yeah, see you soon, Lola."

* * *

_Your heart got broken,  
On the underground.  
Go find your spirit,  
In the lost and found._

* * *

"If I'm right, you talked to her, right? That's why you're avoiding me."

"I'm not…"

"Don't lie. It's ok. She'll never love me like I want to. But you, you can be the one. You know, she was deeply in love with Kaidan, but he hurt her too much. She told me about it. She tells me everything. That's how I know you're a lucky guy. And that's why I'm feeling so low right now."

She suddenly felt dizzy. Her hands were shaking.

"Liara, are you alright? Liara…?"

"I… I just need to sit down."

"What happened? Don't tell me you took that pill again…"

He could hear her whispering with a clipped voice. "Don't…be brewing. You're not…my father. »

"You're really… Hey, stay with me, I'm going to call someone. Octopussy?"

The doctor felt on his big arms, as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Liara? Liara, wake up! Hey, I need some help!"

* * *

_Oh I've been watching,  
How you behave.  
Not much like a lover,  
More like a slave._

* * *

"How can I have… Fuck. Fuck, fuck, and fuck."

"Calm down Lola, it's not your fault."

Her face was red by angriness, and she had spent a long time pacing back and forth in the room.

"I know you're trying to be kind, but please, stop."

"I'm not saying that to comfort you. It's true. I knew she was taking medicine. Too much medicine. And I didn't tell it to anyone. I was so sure I could help her that I… I'm the one to blame."

His words seemed to calm her down. She sat next to him, face in her hands.

"That's what you were trying to say, when you asked if she was alright."

"Yes."

"I see. We have been idiots. All of us. We have acted like we knew everything, and here is the result. I nearly lost Kaidan, who isn't awake yet, and now it's Liara's turn. It's unfair. I just want her to live."

"I don't think the same. I want her to smile again. Life has no sense if it's just despair."

Shepard looked up at his face.

"You know something that I don't about her."

She wasn't asking. She perfectly knew the answer.

Her voice sounded frustrated. "Why? Why did she talk to you?"

"I can't tell. It's a secret between us. Here comes the doctor." Dr Michel entered a room at the opposite of the corridor, but James was persistent. "Let's ask her about Liara."

"Wait." Shepard caught him by the arm before he could run away.

"Are you sure you're not in love with her?"

"I'm sure I'm not. Do you know why Liara and I became close? It's because we share a similar burden. We are prisoner of someone we're deeply in love with. This love is so strong and powerful that it's ruling our entire life now. We were slaves. Liara was consumed with that love, which completely destroyed her, whereas my feeling for this special person gave me the strength to live on. So, Liara and I were the same. But she just has fallen in despair, as I have hanged on hope with all my heart."

Shepard's eyes were closed. Softly, she put her hand on his cheek, touching one of his many scars.

"I've known since I met you that you were special. I understand why now."

If Liara wasn't so bad at that time, James would have been the happiest man in the world. He put his hand in hers, and whispered these two words in her ears. "Thank you."

Fortunately for us, the room was empty. Nobody could have seen them. When the doctor finally reached their seat, they had been already apart for a few minutes.

"Shepard, she's alright, and awake. You can see her, I think she is going to be happy to see that you were waiting for her."

"Thanks Doctor."

"I'm waiting here, Shepard. You'll tell me how she feels."

"No. You come with me. Liara needs us. Both of us."

* * *

_Come, sorrow is so peculiar,  
It comes in a day, then it'll never leave you.  
You take a pill, wonder if it will fix you.  
They wonder why sorrow has never left you._

* * *

"I'm so glad you're alright. Don't you dare do something like that again!"

Liara turned her look toward James. The message was clear. Help me.

"Shepard, let Octopussy, she needs to recover now."

The relevant glared at him.

"Ok, ok, I'm shutting my mouth. But you know, Dr Michel told us Kaidan was better, uh? You should have a look on him."

The two girls sighted.

"Your diversion is pathetic. If you want to talk without me, you just had to say it. Have a nice talk. Don't worry Liara, I'll be back in less than twenty minutes."

The Commander smiled at them, and closed the door, leaving the young people in the silence.

"So…You're fine."

"I am."

"That's…Great."

The room was so quiet then, than you could hear a pin drop. James summoned up his courage with a deep breath, and then stared at Liara's blue eyes.

"We have to talk. I don't really know what to say, just that you knew it would end like this. Please, don't act like a fool again. We were worrying. I was. You're my friend, and I don't want you to die."

"How kind of you." The ton of her voice was sarcastic.

But when she saw the look of hurt that passed over his face ,she corrected herself. "Sorry, I'm a little bit tired. I know I can count on you. And I promise I won't take medicine anymore. The vicious circle is over."

The smile she gave him was like the rainbow after the rain. Unexpected, but so beautiful to see.

* * *

_I'm talkin' bout blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter, matter?  
Blue eyes, blue eyes.  
What's the matter matter?  
So blind, so blind.  
What's the matter, matter?  
Blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter with..._

* * *

"Liara?"

"Yes, James?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

* * *

_Blue eyes, blue eyes._

* * *

Her blue eyes were full of billion of feeling. She was still despaired, and lost, and angry. But James was a good person. He made her laugh, and smile. The moments she had with him have been the best time she had since a long time ago. So yes, she became bitter, and played with her own life. But he brought her a little bit of happiness. Just enough to survive. And to move on.

* * *

_What's the matter matter?  
Blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter matter?  
So blind, so blind.  
What's the matter, matter?  
Blue eyes, blue eyes.  
What's the matter with you?  
What's the matter with you?_  
_What's the matter with you?_

* * *

"You know James, I saw the way Shepard gazed at you. Don't try to hide it."

"No, it's not what you think, it's just…" He sighed. "I can't hide you anything, right? But you know, there's the war, and she doesn't want to hurt Kaidan, and she...No, we, want to keep your friendship. You're more important."

"I'm glad I met you, James. I'm fine, really. The coma helped me to realize it. I can go on. She chose you, and I know it's a good thing. I like you, too. Just promise me you'll take care of her."

"I promise, only if you let us take care of you too."

She laughed. "Don't worry. But be careful, maybe one day, when I would finally have left this fucking hospital, I'll steal her away !"

"And how do you think it's possible, Octopussy?"

"Because there's something very special I have, that you don't."

"Really? I'm curious. Especially because you know how perfect I am. What is it exactly?"

They were interrupted by a noise which came up from the door. "Lola. Good timing. Liara has something very interesting to say."

"What is it about?"

"Something I don't have that she does, and she seems very proud of it."

"Oh, I know what she's talking about."

Liara and Shepard looked at each other, and exchanged a smile of complicity.

"Say it out loud, Shepard."

She sat on her bed, James on the other side, and took Liara's hand. They both stared deep into the ocean of the asari's eyes.

"The best beautiful blue eyes in the world, of course."


	2. Dark Eyes

**Second story, just about Jack, a character I like a lot. This time, the song suits a little bit more with the story, dark, but also optimistic at the end.  
Enjoy !  
**

**Focus : Jack's mind**  
**Place & Time : After Grissom Academy's missio, on the Citadel, in the Purgatory Bar**  
**Song : Iron & Wine with Calexico ; Dark eyes  
**

* * *

_Oh, the gentlemen are talking and the midnight moon is on the riverside,  
They're drinking up and walking and it is time for me to slide._

* * *

Enough dancing for tonight.

And enough drinking as well.

She was never drunk, but this night was… An exception. A damn fucking exception, she hopped.

The Purgatory Bar was full, as always, even if it was getting late.

She though. Maybe it was not.

Since she has left the Academy, the time seemed disrupted, and she wasn't able to tell what month it was.

Around her, the crowd was loud. Unpleasantly loud. Some of them were laughing hard, having a really good time. Cheering, dancing, smiling.

Fuck them.

* * *

_I live in another world where life and death are memorized,  
Where the earth is strung with lovers' pearls and all I see are dark eyes._

* * *

"Jack, you're still here? Is that your new squat? I love it."

"Go to hell, Joker."

"Just joking, miss tattoo. How are you doing since we've saved you?"

"None of your business."

"Come on, I bought you a drink."

"I fucking don't care. And I didn't ask anything."

"Easy, easy. What happened to you? Are you high? Your eyes seem darker than usual."

"How can you say this just because of the colour of my eyes?"

"Well, I…"

"You can't. So shut the fuck up."

"Jack, I heard the new. Shepard told us. If you want to drink, I'm here. But if you need Shepard to come…"

"That damn bitch… It's all her fault. And I don't want to talk. Leave. Now."

He was wrong. She wasn't high. She was just miles away. If Shepard had listened to her, it wouldn't have happen. That stupid kid would still be alive, trying to be like his teacher. "The best they can have." Liar. Bullshit.

They wanted to save their planet. They wanted to help the soldiers. They weren't soldiers. It wasn't their duty. Her guys shouldn't have been there.

And he should have lived.

But now he was dead. And nobody cared.

Fuck. Fuck, for her helplessness.

* * *

_A cock is crowing far away and another soldier's deep in prayer,  
Some mother's child has gone astray, she can't find him anywhere._

* * *

Prangley was just a kid.

She remembered how he was excited about this fight. When you were young, you were only searching for one thing: adrenalin. Yep, just like her. She never grew up. She was still that little kid, Project Zero, without identity or reason to live. These kids gave her one.

Last night, Prangley's mother asked to talk to her. She had run away. How was she supposed to tell her the truth? "Hello, I'm Prangley's teacher, he died two days ago. But don't worry, he had been very useful in the war."

Fuck. It wasn't her job. Not her fault.

But why was she so concerned about him? About that band of damn teenagers? Without this job, she would have been in her own ship, as a pirate, stealing, killing.

Living free, that's all. Yeah, it was their fault. Prangley, Rodriguez, and the other.

Fuck them.

* * *

_But I can hear another drum beating for the dead that rise,  
Whom nature's beast fears as they come and all I see are dark eyes._

* * *

"Jack. Long time no see. How are you doing?"

"Cerberus' dog. Strange to meet you here. It's not your kind."

"I'm just passing by."

"Give me a fag."

"You remember that detail?"

"I remember a lot of things."

"If you're talking about that time with Shepard, you should know it meant nothing."

"Yeah, of course, just a hanky-panky. So sweet. Miranda must have appreciated too."

"I've never slept with…"

"Shut up. Don't lie to me. We're not friends. So stop trying to keep your spotless attitude when you're with me."

"You know, I'm just trying to move forward. Soon, I'll be a father."

"Oh, so cute. Then what? Did you come here to receive congrats?"

"I'm here because Shepard asked me to. I was on the Citadel, so I've accepted."

"Why? Because she tough you would help me? More, that you would comfort me? I don't need somebody to have sex with right now, thanks."

"You shouldn't react like that. Someday, even Shepard will be tired of your tantrum. Grow up."

"Bugger off, Jacob. And tell Shepard I don't need her help."

Who did they think they were? She wasn't a child anymore. Shepard wasn't her mother. Joker, Jacob, and all the people she would send to her weren't her friends.

Fuck them all.

* * *

_They tell me to be discreet for all intended purposes,  
They tell me revenge is sweet and from where they stand, I'm sure it is._

* * *

Jack never tough she would talk to her. She was one of the people she truly respected, and they were few people she respected in the galaxy.

Aria glared at her, but offered her a drink. It was green, like sulphuric acid, but hell, it tasted well. Strange, but good.

"It has been three days since you're around. What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. I'm not here to question your authority."

"That's not what I asked. Obviously, you're not here to piss me off. Nobody pisses me off. You made my guard-dog nervous, so I wanted to know how long will you stay."

"Not too long. I've got business somewhere else."

"Earth. Trying to take your home back?"

"I have no home."

"If you say so. As long as I can have Omega back, and kill this Illusive Man with my own hands, I don't really care. Revenge is the sweetest thing in the world."

"I know. I know that perfectly."

"Great. I just hope you'll be less noisy, or you'll have to get your ass out of here."

So it was like that. She wasn't enough stupid to take on Aria, but the urge wasn't missing. Nobody could let her alone?

Fuck that bitch, and her queen's manners.

* * *

_But I feel nothing for their game where beauty goes unrecognized,  
All I feel is heat and flame and all I see are dark eyes._

* * *

"Hey! What a happenstance!"

"Do you think I'm numb?"

"Hell, no. Don't kill me, please."

"You're really drunk, kid. Sit down, before Shepard finds you dead-drunk in the ground."

"Hn. You know, she has other things to do than take care of me. Like take Earth back, for example."

Good kid. Totally devoted to Shepard. This woman really had something which attracted people. Especially men with heavy past.

She was always acting like a mother hen, with sweet talk and promises.

"Your name is James, right?"

"You remember my name? Greeaaaat. Did I tell you how much I think you're hot?"

"Kid, my patience has her limits. Stay polite, or your pretty face will be…Disfigure. Just a little bit."

"I fucking don't care. I've a lot of scars, you know. One more, one less… By the way, I love your tattoos."

"Don't force me to call Shepard to come to rescue you. She's the last person I want to see right now."

"Why? Lola is the best woman I know in the world. The more respectful, courageous, strong, amazing woman in the world. And did you see her smile? God, she had that fucking smile all the time. I just want to take her clothes off."

"Men are all the same. Always thinking about sex."

"It's the war. I occupy myself with what I have. There's nothing between us. Just a game to let the time passed by."

"Shame on you. You care more about her than what you let me know."

"And what? Does it make sense? No. Shepard is my boss. She's the hero, I'm just the soldier. But we'll defeat the Reapers. We'll burn them, one by one, piece by piece. That's all."

"Don't act like you know everything of the war."

"I do know everything. You're the one who's hiding from the truth. I heard that kid, Prangley, was dead, but you know, it's normal to be angry, and…"

"Shut your mouth. I don't want to hear one more word from your drunken mouth. Go back to your amazing mom, the hero of the galaxy. After all, she's way better than me, huh?"

"Sorry bitch, but you're the one who needs a mom."

One more stupid guy who came to cram her head with his silly ideas.

Prangley was dead.

Couldn't they accept the fact she was feeling responsible of his death? Her head was already in mess, she didn't need someone to made her remember it all the time. Shepard had to stop that, send her people to make her talk.

Like they were able to understand.

Fuck them, who though she was still a kid.

* * *

_Oh, the French girl, she's in paradise and a drunken man is at the wheel,  
Hunger pays a heavy price to the falling gods of speed and steel._

* * *

If there was somebody she didn't expect to see, it was her. The cheerleader.

"You, here, in front of me. Shepard is so despaired?"

"It seems, yes."

"Ok. We talked, you can go now, thank for you help."

"I can't. She's watching us."

"Then what? You're afraid?"

"I can't leave now, even I really want to."

"Your business is not my business."

"I don't care. I'll stay long enough to be paid."

"Bitch. You're paid to be here?"

"In a way, yes."

"Slut. You're not a part of Cerberus by chance, huh? You're not wearing your uniform anymore? Too bad, it was the only thing to suit you, bitch."

"I'm not with them anymore. And no matter what, you owe them a debt."

"I owe Shepard. Not you or your terrorist organization."

"If it relieves you to think that… I'm with you for one purpose, and I'll accomplish it."

"Stop acting like a good person and stay the damn bitch you are."

"Don't you think you're too old to use such expression? Move on. The time flies. And you don't have time to regret."

"So what? She paid you to lecture me?"

"Exactly. The other used the kid gloves, and it didn't work. So there's no alternative but to use force to give you a shaking-up."

"You think you can shake me? I'm not your toy, or Shepard's one. I do what I want, and I mope myself if I want to. Nobody has anything to say about that."

"We do. You're supposed to be in charge of these kids, and since one of them has died, you didn't even go to support them! Do you think you're the only one to suffer from death? Stop being so selfish!"

"And you're the one who's saying that? It's always about you, and you."

"No. It's about my sister. She matters. Shepard tough that the kids would matter to you. She tough you'll teach them how to be heroes. Guess she was wrong. I knew it. You'll always be irresponsible. No one would ever be able to count on you."

"Go away before I kill you."

"Have a try. It's not that I don't want to do too. Just stop acting like a victim."

"Don't you dare come close to me again, or I'll have to tear your pom-pom to shreds. Sorry, bitch, I've had enough fun for now."

"Someday, you'll have to pay for what you did. You should clean your dirty past before you have to regret it."

"Same as you. See you in hell."

"I hope not. Oh, and, just in case : when you were hiding here, one of your "kid" died. The second, in one week. See, now? If you don't help them they'll die one by one. It's time to take responsibilities. Now."

It couldn't be true. She couldn't have failed again.

Who would this be next time? Rodriguez? Davis? Maybe they were already dead.

Their body left somewhere, around trash of human or monster bodies. They were _kids_. They shouldn't be used as cannon fodder.

Someone would have to pay for that.

Fuck. Fuck that war.

* * *

_Oh, time is short and the days are sweet and passion rules the arrow that flies,  
A million faces at my feet but all I see are dark eyes._

* * *

"Enough. Stop that Shepard."

"So the parade didn't work? Too bad for me. Did it made you think about your duty?"

"How could you have done that to them? You sent them to death!"

"Be more pragmatic. It's the war. People die! We can't save everybody!"

"Stop talking like the cheerleader! That wasn't your speech two years ago. You told us you would save us. All of us."

"Jack. It's too late. That war is the most unfair we had to face. Decease is counted in billion. Can you imagine? Billion. We're trying to survive."

"You're kidding me, right? You've always said: "I'll save the galaxy, trust me, we'll defeat them together!" Was that just a lie?"

"It wasn't. But every fight takes a heavy toll in human life. This war, even more."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me imagine that I'll be able to protect them? Why?"

"Jack… I'm not your older sister, or your mother. You should know how tough the world is. You endured torture, experiences, and other awful things. I see all of that in your eyes. Your past never left you. It made you stronger."

"Yeah, but it had never concerned someone else than Subject Zero. It was only me. I never had a family, or something like a team. But now I have them. How I am supposed to handle the fact they're all going to be killed?"

"Don't cry. Please. It's because you're close to them that I've decided this. Who, more than anyone else, can teach them how to survive?"

"I'm not crying. You just pissed me off, and it made me sweat."

"You sweat from the eyes?"

"Problem with that?"

"Of course not. You're Jack, aren't you? Nothing is impossible for you. So go. Your kids are waiting for you."

"I get it Shepard. But next time, come to me directly. Please, never send me that James again. He's the worst drunken man I ever talk with."

"I didn't ask him to come. What did he say?"

"Ask him. He mentioned some clothes, and how to take it off from a woman. I won't say her name. Just for you to know."

"I see. Guess I have a child to look after too. Always saying bullshit. "

"Yeah, of course. Well, see you on Earth."

"And that's all you have to stay? See you?"

"What? You want a hug?"

"Ok, I didn't say anything."

"Great. You know what you have to do. Defeat them. Billion of people are expecting you to save the world. Again. Don't deceive them."

"Promise. But wait. Stay alive, ok? We'll have to meet again with our children."

"Someday, maybe. When yours won't be an alcoholic anymore. Or when I would have finally found a woman of his age. Not an old and creepy cougar."

"You know what? Fuck you, Jack."

"Fuck you too, Shepard."


End file.
